


Jim Meets Hamish

by MissMaryM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jim's a Creeper, Just a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaryM/pseuds/MissMaryM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim is... well Jim.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Meets Hamish

“It’s a lovely name. Hamish.” Moriarty told them, picking up a picture of the eight year old from the mantle. “I’m flattered really, though I do prefer James.”

“We didn’t name him after you.” Sherlock told him through clinched teeth.

“What do you want Moriarty?” John asked

“Oh, I just wanted to meet my namesake.” Moriarty told them flippantly, waving the picture around. “Do you think he’ll turn out like me, same name and all?”

“That is completely ill – “

“Leave.”

“Father, Dad.” Hamish called running up the steps, “Guess what we did in science to… Who are you?”

Before John or Sherlock could move Moriarty was turning toward the child, a warm smile already in place

“Ah James, It such a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard so much.” Moriarty bent down and offered his hand. “I’m James too, but you can call me Jim.”

“Father doesn’t like it when people call me James,” Hamish responded taking Moriarty’s hand, a smile on his face. “I don’t know why though, I like it.”

John started moving from his place at the wall and Sherlock was still standing at his place by the mantle scrutinizing Jim’s every move.

“Well James it was nice meeting you, but I need to leave.” Moriarty stood to leave turning to John and Sherlock, “business to attend to. I’ll be seeing you James.”

Moriarty pocketed the picture and left the flat with a flourish. Moriarty skipped to his car, slipped in and pulled out his phone.

 _Touch him and I will kill you_. –SH

Moriarty smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was so obviously my first attempt at fan fiction. What did you think, should I add to it? Also Hamish is a derivative of the name James.


End file.
